The Other Way
by Pongo0614
Summary: After talking to the dragon, Merlin makes sure that it is the only way. How can killing someone be the only way? He cannot find a way to break the spell but to move it to another vessel. Will this change everything?
1. Chapter 1

_And another story from me._

 _This was going to be 15 chapters long but due to difficulty writing I am cutting it down to 10._

 _We will have to see how it goes._

 _As you can see I had the idea for this and Searching at about the same time._

 _This goes off during series 2 episode 12_

* * *

"You must kill her."

Merlin looked up at the dragon with disbelief

He shakes his head before replying

"No!"

"The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you." Kilgharrah explained.

"But it cannot be the only way."

The dragon looked down at him with sad eyes.

"I am sorry young warlock but it is."

Merlin stared at the dragon for a few moment before tuning to leave.

"I did warn you Merlin."

Merlin knew that dragon wouldn't have left him without a told you so.

 _It cannot be the only way._ Merlin thought as he took the stair two at a time.

He had to check Gaius' books to make sure.

* * *

Merlin was grateful for his magic as he flipped through 6 books at the same time.

This was the third set that he had been through and Merlin was starting to lose hope quickly.

That's when one of the books stopped flicking through as the others were still searching.

Merlin picked up the book as the others slammed shut.

 _Sleeping spells_

 _For sleeping spells to be more effective, a living vessel needs to be used. If the person used has magic, then the effects of the spell will be quicker and spread over more people._

 _The only way to stop this is to destroy the vessel._

Merlin groaned but carried on reading. There needed to be more.

 _This spell is powerful but, unlike curses, doesn't bind itself to the person's soul. This allows the spell to be able to be transferred from one vessel to another._

Merlin could have shouted.

His smile was never going to come off his face.

He had found another way. He didn't have to kill Morgana.

Merlin quickly skimmed over the rest of the page to find the spell.

He muttered it under his breath a few times before replacing all the book.

As he put the last of the books back, Merlin noticed Gaius' lines of poisons.

His finger wrapped around the hemlock.

He knew what he should do but now as he had this other way, he wasn't going to allow Morgana to be dragged down a path she wasn't meant to go down.

Morgana wasn't going to be united with Mordred in evil.

Merlin was going to make sure that was one destiny that wasn't going to become a reality.

* * *

Morgana waited nervously for Arthur and Merlin to return.

She could just cut Uther's throat now but Morgana had little idea of what Morgause had planned.

She would feel more confident if they hadn't returned so soon.

Arthur would obviously try and protect his father.

She knew that they would never accept her but Merlin knew her secret and had kept it. Even now as she is the only one awake.

Seeing him had made her loss confidence in what Morgause was doing.

Maybe in time Arthur would accept magic.

Morgana shook her head.

He was taught that magic was evil since the cot. He wasn't going to change his mind easily.

Merlin only accepted her because his friend had magic.

But Morgana couldn't help it. She trusted Merlin.

Yet there was still something about him. His boyish looks and charm had all the serving girls falling over their words. Morgana thought Gwen a fool for falling for him.

However Morgana had now found herself falling.

She hoped that Morgause wouldn't do anything to harm them.

It was Uther they wanted.

Morgana was brought from her thought by Merlin entering the chamber

"I was worried about you."

Morgana shook her head. _Where did that come from?_

"They're here! They're in the castle!" He said, sounding panicked.

"Where's Arthur?" She said, thinking the worst.

"Gone to find somewhere safe to move to." Merlin said looking up at her

"Thank you for not saying anything to him." She said, trying to sound sincere.

"It's all right." He said

"You're a good friend."

Morgana watched Merlin put a forced smile on his face.

She was just about to ask him about it when Arthur busted into the room.

"We have to move my father before Morgause gets here."

* * *

Merlin looked over at Morgana after he let the barrier fall back down over the door.

Arthur didn't stand a chance against the immortal knights.

Merlin knew that he needs to work quickly.

He could feel the effects of the spell and it seemed to be stronger the closer he was to Morgana.

"He's not going to survive out there."

Merlin shook himself awake.

"I know."

"We've got to do something."

"I know." Merlin repeated.

Merlin moved Uther off the cloth and gave it to Morgana.

"Here. You tear this up. I'll make some rope.

Merlin knew he shouldn't stall it. The longer he takes, the greater the likelihood Arthur was going to die.

But Merlin needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts and to think about what he was going to say to Morgana.

He took a gulp from the water skin he had brought.

"Here, have some water." He said, offering it to Morgana.

She looked up from what she was doing.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Please, have some before I finish it."

Morgana looked at the skin before taking it.

"Thank you."

Merlin sighed as she drunk.

"Maybe I should have filled it with wine. May have made this easier."

Morgana looked at him.

"Merlin, what is this about?" She said, confused at his words. "Make what easier?"

He looked down at the floor before returning his eyes to her.

"Before I tell you, I … wanted you … I wanted you to know." Merlin sighed. "I have wanted you to know for a while."

"What did you want me to know?" Morgana said, becoming even more confused and worried about what he was going to say.

Merlin knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"The reason you are awake while everyone else is asleep isn't because of your magic. It's because you are the vessel holding the spell."

"You said it was my magic."

"I know I did. That was because at that point I didn't realise how it would affect me."

Morgana took a while to understand what he had said.

Merlin moved his hand to either side of her face.

"Astyrung ðæt galdor fram þys blódorc æt mec.*"

* * *

"I know I did. That was because at that point I didn't realise how it would affect me."

Morgana stared at him

 _What did he mean by how it would affect him? What did he want her to know?_

Morgana was about to question him when everything was answered.

"Astyrung ðæt galdor fram þys blódorc æt mec.*"

She gasped as his eyes turned from blue to gold briefly.

Morgana was glad that Merlin was holding her as a wave of tiredness came over her.

"You have magic." She mumbled out.

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know. I thought you had worked it out when we fought the Anfac."

Morgana shook herself.

"Will, your friend, he covered for you."

Merlin nodded. "I was prepared to tell you all then."

"What have you done?" Morgana asked, trying to keep a straight line of thought.

"I moved the spell to me. I am now the vessel carrying the spell."

"How do we stop it?"

Merlin licked his lips and pulled the bottle out of his pocket.

"We need to destroy the vessel."

Before Morgana could protest, Merlin uncorked the bottle and emptied the content into his mouth.

He looked at her.

"I couldn't … wouldn't … want … to … kill … you." He said, the poison taking its affect quickly.

Merlin continued to choke for air and Morgana took him into her arms.

She unpeeled his fingers from the bottle and held it up to look at it.

"ARTHUR!"

* * *

 _*Move the spell from this vessel to me._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter._

 _I am not 100% happy with this chapter but don't know what to do about it._

 _Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed/f_ _avorited_

 _Reply to reviews_

 _Meri Ley - is he dead?_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Arthur turned when he turned Morgana's shout.

He wanted to go back.

He looked forward and realised that all the knights of Merdir were in front of him.

Maybe Morgause had got to them.

Arthur knew he should have stayed with them but they had to try and fight back. Camelot couldn't go down without a fight.

The weird thing was that Arthur felt less tired.

Arthur just hoped that they could hold off for a little longer.

* * *

Morgause could feel something was wrong.

It felt as though the spell was wearing off but Morgana's shout proved otherwise.

Maybe the serving boy had more guts than she expected.

But Morgause wondered why she was calling for the prince.

She was about to tell the knights to end it when she felt a sharp pain in her throat.

The spell wasn't just linked to the vessel but the one who cast it.

She couldn't leave her sister in danger and left the knights to deal with Arthur.

Morgause didn't hesitate to use her magic when she reached the doors.

The scene before her wasn't the one she was expecting.

"Morgause." Morgana said, looking up at her sister, tears spilling down on to her cheeks. "Help me please. Save him."

Morgause was frozen to the spot.

"Please Morgause. I didn't want any of this. Stop the knights. I didn't ask for Arthur's death. He is a better man than his father."

Merlin stilled in Morgana's arms.

Morgana looked down at him.

"No, no. You aren't going to die on me. Not now. You have so much to explain to me." She looked back up. "Please. Before it's too late."

Morgause broke at her sister's plea.

"Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft."

Morgana heard the clunking of metal stop.

"Morgause, please help Merlin."

* * *

Arthur knew that he should have been suspicious when the knights dropped.

He turned and ran back to the room.

He skidded to a halt just inside the door.

"Please Morgause. I am begging you. Please save him."

"And I am asking you to come with me."

Arthur didn't know what to say.

Morgause was kneeling in front of Morgana, hands either side of her face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tear. Merlin was lying still in Morgana's arms, body slack, head against her shoulder.

He didn't know how he was supposed to take this.

"What happened?" Arthur croaked out, his throat being the driest it had ever been, making himself known to the people in the room.

Morgause let go of her sister's face and Morgana dropped it to Merlin's head, lips on his forehead.

"Your servants are almost as brave as your knights." Morgause said as she got up.

"Morgause, you know how to save him. Please just do it. You have stopped the knights, why won't you save him?" Morgana said.

All three of them looked over at the King as he groaned awake.

Morgause took the opportunity to drag the servant from her sister's arms.

He was obviously well trusted and going to be the bane of her life. Other than her sister, who better to try and use against Camelot. Manservant to the Prince.

She was already half way through the spell before the prince and ward could do anything to stop her.

Morgana wanted to cry as they disappeared.

The man that knew her best, the man that she trusted most in the whole of Camelot was gone.

Either he was dead or he wasn't going to be the same person he was after Morgause had finished with him.

* * *

Uther let go of the breath he was holding.

Both Arthur and Morgana were still there after the winds had died down.

He watched as Morgana lifted herself off the floor.

"Arthur, what happened?"

Arthur cleared his throat before answering.

"Morgause awakened the Knights of Medhir and … must have placed a spell over Camelot to make sure there was no resistance when she came to … probably kill you but could have been to take over Camelot."

Arthur was quite proud of his quick thinking. He didn't have Merlin to rely on for making up something now.

"Morgana are you alright?" The King said to his ward.

She hadn't moved from the spot or taken her eyes off a certain spot or hadn't said anything.

"It's my fault." She tried not to choke out.

Arthur looked towards his father before embracing Morgana.

"Morgause came to me and asked for my help in a task. She wouldn't tell me what it was but … Merlin worked it all out. We need to find him. He has saved us all." Morgana said, blinking away the tears and grateful for Arthur's arms being around her.

Uther looked at Arthur.

"The serving boy?"

Arthur nodded.

"Well he will be remembered for his … courageous act."

Morgana broke free from Arthur.

"He saved Camelot and your life. He deserves more than to be remembered." She shouted, her guilt and sadness turning quickly to anger.

"Morgause has him now. There is very little we can do."

"No there is very little you want to do. If it was me taken you wouldn't rest until I was found. Why is he any different?"

"Morgana drop it." Arthur said.

Morgana turned to him.

"I thought I would have your support."

She knew now that she was fighting a losing battle. If Arthur wasn't going to help her persuade his father, then there was little hope on changing his mind.

"Morgana." Arthur said, stepping towards her.

Morgana looked towards Uther.

"This isn't over." She said, storming out of the hall.

Arthur was about to go after her when his father spoke.

"Leave her. Let her calm down. She obviously felt attached to the boy somehow. It has probably been a long day. She will realise that we are right."

Arthur sighed before nodded.

He knew Morgana better than that. Her mind wasn't going to changed easily.

He turned to leave. He had many things to do and the first thing on his list was to find a new manservant.

"Arthur, thank you for keeping her safe."

Arthur nodded again before leaving.

* * *

Morgana almost jogged up the stair and into her room.

If Arthur and Uther weren't going to go and find Merlin, then she would. She knew it was stupid but she had to make sure that he was safe and alive.

She had forgotten that Gwen was in her room and was only reminded when she had wrapped her arms around Morgana.

"I am sorry milady." Gwen said, releasing her and quickly composing herself. "I thought that you might have been taken or something when you weren't here when I woke."

Morgana nodded.

"I am fine Gwen. You don't need to apologise. We have known for a long time that we are friends."

"You're right." Gwen said, smiling. "What happened?"

"Morgause, we suspected, wanted to kill Uther and maybe take over Camelot." Morgana said as she walked over to her vanity and sat down.

"Is that why everyone started to fall asleep? Suppose it is easier to take over a kingdom with no resistance." Gwen said, starting to ramble slightly. "But something must have happened for you to be like this."

Morgana looked up into the mirror to see Gwen watching her.

"She took Merlin. He had worked out what she had done and stopped her. Uther says that he will be remembered."

She watched Gwen's face drop.

"Arthur won't allow that."

Morgana snorted. "He told me to drop it."

Gwen screwed up her eyebrows in confusion.

"I suppose there needs to be an assessment of the damage done. I better go and see if they need my help."

Gwen didn't wait for Morgana to reply before leaving.

Morgana sighed before leaning back in her chair.

She was so confused by what she should do.

She wanted to run off after Merlin but knew that it wouldn't help him or herself.

Morgana stood up.

It had been a long day and she needed to sleep on her decision.

She smoothed down her dress.

Morgana stopped before removing a folded up piece of paper from the belt of her dress.

She hadn't realised that it was there.

Morgana sat back down as she unfolded it.

 _Please don't hate me for what I have kept from you. Please don't hate me for what I have done. Please don't go after me. Please keep yourself safe. Morgana, please for me. I love you._

Morgana wiped her eyes. She didn't recognise the handwriting but it could only be from one person.

She ready the last sentence over and over.

He loves her.

And yet he did nothing about it.

Didn't even ask if she felt the same.

She had constantly teased Gwen for liking him but then she found herself falling for the same reason she did.

The boyish looks, high cheekbones and kind nature.

Morgana wept for their almost love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello people_

 _I will not be posting next week as I am going away to Denmark for a few days for Karate._

 _But there is some good news._

 _I am planning on posting this story on Tuesday and not Wednesday when I get back._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It had been a year since Morgana last saw Merlin and even she had started to lose hope that they would ever see him alive again.

Uther had made it impossible for the Prince and Ward to go looking for the servant.

Arthur had decided that it would be a good idea to get out of the castle, to try and get away from it all.

He said that he knew of a place where they would be able to relax and be safe enough that they wouldn't need guards.

It was going so well.

* * *

Morgana laughed for the first time in a year.

She hadn't realised how close she had become to Arthur and Gwen due to what had happened.

They had hardly talked about it and if they did it was called the incident.

Arthur had tried to look for him under his father's nose but was caught out.

Morgana had thanked him for trying.

"I mean he looked like an idiot." Arthur said.

"You always make everyone look like an idiot." Gwen said.

"Well some people you can't help." Arthur replied.

"Like you." Morgana said, sipping on the wine they had brought.

"I am not an idiot." Arthur said, sitting up a little straighter.

Gwen and Morgana started to laugh but stopped as they heard the snap of a twig.

Arthur jumped up and unsheathed his sword.

He gestured for the girls to stay where they were.

The snaps got closer and closer and Morgana started to worry.

 _Maybe Morgause has come back._ She thought.

Morgana felt her breath catch in her throat as the figure showed themselves.

"I found you." Merlin sighed with a smile before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

Arthur managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

* * *

"How is he?" Morgana said as Gaius left the little room.

Gaius looked at all of them.

"He should be fine. He is more resilient than you think."

"Do you think he will remember anything?" Arthur said.

"It is hard to say." Gaius said.

"I don't want him to." Morgana said.

She felt their eyes on her.

"Whatever she did to him would have affected him. Gaius, you may say that he is resilient but he won't be the same person we knew."

"Maybe." Gaius said. "We will just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Do you remember what happened that day?" Uther asked.

Merlin sighed.

"I realised early on that something wasn't right and when Morgause showed up, it was easier to understand what was happening. Somehow she had managed to enchant one of the Lady Morgana's bracelets. As I took it off her, the spell must have backfired as I felt as though I had been poisoned. The next thing I remember is waking up in a forest."

"Where you not with Morgause?"

"No milord. I believed this strange too but I have not seen her since."

Uther turned to Morgana before looking back.

"We are grateful for you sacrifice. Once again you have shown how loyal you are to this kingdom and this household."

"It is nothing milord."

Merlin's eyes flicked to Morgana and he smiled at her.

* * *

"Merlin, how are you?" Morgana heard Gwen say.

She knew that she needed to speak with him. She needed to know how much he knew.

"I am fine thank you. Would it be alright if I had a few moments to speak with Morgana?"

Morgana placed down the book she was reading and watched as Merlin walked awkwardly into the room.

"Hey." She said.

Merlin's eyes lit up.

"Hey." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if our stories didn't match. I did have enough time to ask Arthur what you had already said."

"It's fine. I never went into detail to what happened. Is it easy?"

Merlin looked up at her.

"Is what easy?"

"Lying."

Merlin sighed. "When you live a lie, it becomes easier. I have had to lie since the cot."

"Don't know whether it is better that I have had to lie for less." Morgana said, giving him a small smile.

"One day, hopefully, we won't have to. One day we will be free."

"Maybe." She whispered.

They fell into silence.

"It's good to have you back." Morgana said.

"It's good to be back." Merlin said, giving her a wide smile.

* * *

Everything seemed to go back to how it used to be.

Merlin quickly picked up the routine he had made for himself and the castle seemed lighter and nosier with his return.

Everyone had missed the serving boy.

Morgana didn't want to be but she was extremely suspicious of him.

Morgause had to have done something to him. She wouldn't have let him go if she hadn't.

Morgana had realised over the year that Merlin had probably kept Camelot and Arthur safe all this time.

If Morgause knew of that as well then it would be crazy not to try and turn him against Camelot.

* * *

Merlin had been back a week when Morgana noticed something different about him.

Gwen had mentioned that it was a beautiful day and Morgana had said that it would be nice to get of the castle for a little bit.

That's how they made their way down to the training ground.

* * *

"It is good to have him back." Gwen said as they approached the training ground.

"It is." Morgana replied.

She was too busy watching Arthur bully Merlin, as usually. Merlin holding up a shield as Arthur tried to hit is as hard as possible.

"Hailed a hero but Arthur still bullies him."

Gwen shrugged. "I think it might be Arthur's way of telling him that he cares about him. Merlin has been his longest serving manservant. I swear he use to have a new one every two months."

Morgana snorted. "Remember the time when he had five in one month just to rehire the one he had in the beginning."

And that was when Morgana noticed it.

Arthur had finished having his fun and started to walk towards the tents, either to change or to get something else to train with, when Merlin walked behind him holding up the shield as if he was going to hit Arthur over the head with it.

Luckily Leon came from the other direction and Merlin quickly dropped it.

Morgana now knew that she and to watch Merlin very, very closely.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I am back!_

 _I hope you are all okay._

 _I had a really great time in Denmark and even managed to come back as a 2nd Kyu (brown belt). It just felt so right putting it on Saturday even though I didn't believe that I was ready for it._

 _Now for the people that think this could be a Dark!Merlin story, this chapter might make you think differently._

 _Hope you enjoy_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Now it wasn't unusual that Merlin poured the drinks while Gwen served the food, but Morgana had started to become even more suspicious of Merlin since the near accident on the training field.

But Merlin was pouring more regularly.

Morgana hated that she was suspicious of him.

Uther had been acting differently since Merlin had started pouring and Morgana quickly placed her hand over her goblet as he came over to pour her a drink, giving him a smile as an apology.

Merlin smiled back but Morgana could tell that it wasn't the same as the ones he use to give her.

Morgana knew that she should have never bought that Merlin hadn't been with Morgause. She just wanted things to go back to how they were.

* * *

But then again it was the little things that made Morgana question her decision that Merlin had changed sides.

She watched from her window as Arthur chased Merlin across the training field, just about hearing their laughter.

She would hear the conversations that he would have with Gwen.

She would see him helping the other serving girls with their chores.

Everything just seemed so normal but Morgana couldn't shake the feeling that everything was so wrong.

* * *

It was one night when Morgana couldn't sleep that she realised that her first instinct was probably right.

She was sat by the open window, the night air cooling her skin, when she saw the manservant walk back in the gate and across the courtyard.

He was looking out for guards to his left and right but never looked up to see the ward.

Morgana cursed herself for being foolish that Morgause would have just let him go.

Merlin was an asset to Camelot, even if no one knew about it. Only a mad man would have saved him to just let him go.

Morgause had a plan and Morgana needed to know what it was.

* * *

And so Morgana watched Merlin for a fortnight, watching his every move hoping it was the same.

She had noted down that Merlin when on his midnight walks every other day and, gaining information from a kitchen maid, that he had been placing a potion into Uther's goblet before placing it on the table.

Realistically, Morgana had enough against Merlin that she could just take it straight to Uther.

But Uther had been slowing getting ill and Arthur would never believe her.

She needed more evidence.

* * *

That is how Morgana ended up dressed in her green cloak, walking carefully around the forest, trying to be heard as she followed Merlin.

She darted around a tree as a branch snapped loudly under foot.

"I'm not stupid. I know when I am being followed." Merlin called out softly.

Morgana tried to control her breathing.

"You should go back to Camelot."

She stayed where she was.

"Morgana, I may be a servant but I thought you knew that I was clever than that."

Morgana groaned internally as she showed herself up.

"I know. How else would you have your head." She said.

"You shouldn't have followed me."

Morgana looked at him.

Merlin pulled his hand through his hair.

"Go back to Camelot. I am trying to keep you safe."

"How?" Morgana replied, confused.

Merlin stepped forward and closed the gap between them.

"I wasn't strong enough to poison you. I was told that it was the only way. I have made another path with finding this way." He said with tears in his eyes, he placed his hands on her cheek. "I want to keep you safe. I want to tell you things that you should never know. You have no idea what she did to me and that could have been you. I am her puppet. I cannot allow you to get caught now. Not when I have tried this hard already."

Morgana brought her hands up and grabbed on to his wrists as he lifted his hands away, keeping them in place.

"And I am grateful. I am grateful for everything you did that day. But this isn't you. The Merlin I know …" Morgana hestiated. "The Merlin I love would never go against Camelot. There are days where I see that person, the person that I trust, and then there are days where I see the puppet. Why can't the saviour come back?"

Merlin stroked her cheeks with his thumb.

"I am" He whispered. "Slowly. Whatever Morgause did to me started to wear off as soon as I arrived back in Camelot. I don't know why but I feel better for it."

Morgana gave him a small smile. "And yet you still go to her."

"I have to. I don't want her to find out. What she did to me was worse enough, if she finds that it is wearing off, she will do worse. I only just got through it the first time because I just thought of you the whole time and how I wanted to get back to you. I don't know if I have the strength to do it all over again."

Morgana was speechless.

"We will beat her. Go back to Camelot and I will speak with you in the morning." Merlin said as he leant forward and kissed her forehead.

Morgana shut her eyes as Merlin's hands finally left her cheeks.

She didn't know what to think or believe after what he had told her.

She also felt giddy.

"Please be careful." Morgana said, as she turned around.

"I am always careful." Merlin said, giving her his signature grin.

* * *

Morgause sighed as she watched her sister leave.

She knew that the spell was wearing off of Merlin but she didn't realise how quickly.

The spell was complicated and it even took Morgause a while to get it right.

And she is a fully trained High Priestess of the Old Religion.

There was something about Merlin that just made ever spell useless.

Morgause had suspected that it might have been his magic but it was untrained and weak, it would never be able to repel a spell like that.

She now knew why though.

During training, she was always told never to allow her heart to take over her head and magic. The only thing that was stronger than the most powerful spells was love.

It was obvious that the serving boy had fallen head over heels for her sister.

But Morgana's comment of 'the Merlin I love' had shown that her sister felt the same way.

Morgause's goal wasn't to get Merlin, it was to get Morgana.

As Morgana was suspicious of Merlin, it would become hard to gain her trust.

Morgause turned to the Blood Guards standing behind her.

"It seems like my little puppet is trying to cut it strings. We need to fix that. Get him."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys._

 _Hope you are all good and ready for another chapter._

 _We are now halfway through. *insert shocked face*_

 _I thought that I might not be able to update this week as when I was going to post chapter 4, this chapter was a blank page. But work helped and I came up with an idea and I hope that you like it._

 _This story is almost written as well, just the last part of chapter 10 to go._

 _Reply to reviews_

 _Aaronna - true, true but I always believe that when Merlin becomes a bit dark he seems more confident as a sort of difference._

 _Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The room started to fill with smoke.

He looked up and saw her.

Tears were streaming down her face as she fought for breath.

The dress she was wearing was ablaze and licking at her skin, doing its job in turning it black.

Her screams cut through him.

"Let this be a lesson to you all."

He looked up at the voice.

"Magic is not tolerated under any circumstances. No one will be spared. Not even my own ward."

The scene quickly vanished.

Merlin wiped his eyes before looking around the room, waiting for the next assault.

"Merlin."

He turned slowly around.

"Arthur."

"How could you Merlin?"

Merlin gave him a confused look.

"How could I what?"

He watched as Arthur's face turned from confusion to anger.

"You know magic is evil. How could you practice it?"

Merlin stepped back as Arthur began advancing on him.

"Arthur, I can't help it."

"Yes you can. You are like the rest of them. How long was you waiting till you killed my father? You are in a perfect place to."

"Why would I do that?" Merlin said as he hit the wall.

"You tell me."

Merlin shook his head.

"I mean about your father. I couldn't help my magic. I was born with it."

Merlin started to gasp for breath as Arthur's hands wrapped around his throat.

"My father has always been right about magic. It is evil."

"Ar … th … ur … pl … ease … let … me … go." Merlin managed to choke out.

"Why should you be allowed to live?" Arthur snarled.

Merlin dropped to the floor and took a long deep breath as Arthur disappeared from in front of him.

He didn't even try and stop the tears as they ran down his cheeks.

He just hoped that he was strong enough to get through it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Morgana."

Morgana blinked as she woke up to Gwen's voice.

She was sitting on her windowsill with her head resting against the glass.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Morgana could hear Gwen walking around the room, doing her daily chores.

"Not as such."

She sat up and her neck crunched as she moved it.

"Stiff?"

Morgana turned to look at Gwen.

"Not the most comfortable place to fall asleep."

She got up and moved herself to sit at her vanity, rubbing her neck.

"Morgana, is everything okay?"

She could see Gwen watching her in the mirror.

"I'm worried. I want to be like the rest of you and just be happy … no grateful that Merlin is back where he belongs. But it just seems weird doesn't it?"

Gwen shook her head.

Morgana sighed.

"If you had a servant that was very loyal to Camelot, would you just let them go?"

Morgana watched Gwen's brow scrunch up as she thought about it.

"Are you worried that Merlin was with Morgause and she did something to him?" Gwen replied with.

"He drank hemlock for Camelot. If he wasn't with Morgause, he wouldn't be alive."

Morgana felt the tension grow in the room.

"Why have you never mentioned that he drank hemlock?"

Morgana lowered her eyes to the table of the vanity.

"Morgana?"

"I wanted you to all keep faith. Keep faith that he would come back." Morgana said, tears building in her eyes. "I needed you keep up the morale because I knew that I would crumble. Morgause wanted me to join her in whatever she had planned. I didn't know exactly what she wanted but I knew she wanted Uther dead. Merlin couldn't let me die. He found another way."

She leant forward and dug the palms of her hands into her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"I will tell Uther that you aren't feeling well and will be breaking your fast in your room." Gwen said, placing her hands on Morgana's shoulders. "We can talk about it then."

Morgana lifted her head and gave Gwen a small smile in the mirror.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Morgana, you haven't seen the idiot that I call a servant, have you?" Arthur said as he stormed down the hall.

"I can't say I have."

Arthur stopped in front of her and huffed.

"I cannot find the idiot. Just when I need him as well."

Morgana smiled.

"I can ask Gaius. I am on my way there now. Didn't sleep well last night."

She started to walk down the corridor but stopped as Arthur grabbed her arm.

"Gwen told me what you told her."

She sighed.

"I just wished you would have told us. You were miserable for a year because of the weight of it. We could have shared the burden."

"But it wasn't meant to be your burden. I made the mistake. He is here for a reason. We have all treated him awfully. I don't know why he stays around."

Arthur's brow scrunched in confusion and Morgana took the chance to walk away from him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

And it was the truth.

They had treated him awfully.

Morgana had very little idea of how much he had done for them but he never received any thanks for it.

For hell they didn't even try to get him out of Morgause clutches when she was starting to disappear from the room.

She had tried not to think about it but Merlin having magic made so much sense.

The way Arthur would tell stories that he should have been injured or died in and came out of them unscathed.

But then her thoughts turned to Will, Merlin's friend.

Did he really have magic or did he cover for his friend?

The second was probably the more probably as Morgana was sure that if Merlin wasn't an outcast in his village he wouldn't be in Camelot.

But then again she had no idea.

She wouldn't call herself an expert in magic. She had only discovered hers just over a year ago.

Morgana knocked on the door of the physician's chambers before entering.

"Morgana, how may I help you?" Gaius said, looking up from his potions.

"You don't happen to have a sleeping draft do you? Just struggled to sleep last night."

"Just let me check."

Morgana took a quick look over the chambers.

"Have you seen Merlin? Just Arthur is looking for him."

"I can't say I have. He was here for supper but his bed was empty when I went to wake him this morning. I just believed he got up earlier. But then again his bed doesn't look like it was slept in."

Morgana started to panic.

"And I don't have one. If Merlin decides to show up, I will ask him to bring you one."

She nodded and turned to leave.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"How long has Merlin known about his magic?"

Morgana heard the glass bottle smash.

"Sorry milady?"

She turned back around.

"How long has Merlin known about his magic?" She repeated trying to keep it as the most natural thing possible.

"I have no idea of what you have heard but I am sure Merlin does not possess any magical ability."

"Are you sure? I would explain some things."

"I am sure."

Morgana nodded before she left.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you are all okay._

 _I have now finished writing this._

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Morgana doesn't know if she is happy or concerned when Merlin comes walking through the courtyard that night.

He had been missing for two days and she couldn't help but worry about what Morgause was doing with him.

She smiled when he stopped and looked up at her window.

Whatever she had done, Morgana hoped that it hadn't changed him.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Morgana said worriedly.

Merlin took her seat at the window as she stood in the middle of her room with her arms crossed.

"Whether she knew already or heard us talking, she found out that the spell was wearing off and decided to strengthen it."

The look that he gave her was one of sadness.

"Are you okay?"

Merlin nodded.

"It didn't really affect me."

"Merlin, this is me you are talking to." She fumed. "I want to help you."

"Then keep yourself safe. What you did was stupid."

"I need to confirm my suspicions."

Merlin turned to the window.

"You can see a lot from here."

"Why else did you think I would sit there? It isn't that comfortable."

"I don't know what she is planning. She won't tell me but you need to try and keep as many men as you can in Camelot. I fear that she wants to strike."

Morgana nodded.

"What are you giving Uther?"

Merlin gave her a confused look.

"I am not giving Uther anything."

"Don't lie to me." Morgana shrieked.

Merlin sighed.

"It is just something that Gaius gave me. Uther won't take it because he doesn't think that he needs it. It is better to slip it into his wine without his knowledge than him to go downhill. Imagine Arthur as king now."

"He will be one day. Uther will not live forever."

"I bet he will just to despise the magical community." He muttered.

* * *

Uther thrashed around as Arthur tried to hold him down.

"Do something Gaius!" Arthur shouted over Uther's screams.

"I am trying sire."

Morgana turned and looked at Merlin.

He was standing the shadows watching the scene. His eyes looked so dark that Morgana thought they were black.

This was his and Morgause's doing.

Morgana just had to get everyone else to see it.

* * *

"This isn't a coincidence. I doubt you are going to believe me but Merlin was lying. Morgause has done something to him. He is on her side now." Morgana voiced.

It was just her, Arthur, Gaius and Gwen but Morgana knew her concerns would fall on deaf ears.

"Morgana, we have more important things to deal with. Word must have got out about my father. Cenred wouldn't just attack. He may be stupid but he isn't that stupid." Arthur snapped.

"And I bet Morgause is helping him. She is the one to make Uther mad."

Arthur huffed.

"Morgana this isn't the time. We need to decide what we need to do."

"I will tell you what you need to do." Morgana proclaimed. "You need to get every single knight into Camelot's walls. You need to defeat Camelot. That is your main priority. But before you do all that, remove Merlin's service to Uther. He is making him worse. Arthur, you know I dislike Uther but I would never wish this on him. Even better if you lock Merlin up."

"You were the one wanting to run after Merlin when he was taken. Now you want him locked away."

"You're not listening." She yelled.

"And you aren't listening to me."

Morgana pushed her chair back and stormed towards the door.

"We aren't done."

Morgana stopped at the door before turning back.

"Come and find me when your ego deflates. It is clouding your judgement."

She made sure that the door slammed as hard as she could.

* * *

Morgana watched as the people below rushed around, getting ready for the siege.

It was Arthur's only idea, apparently.

Gwen had told her that Arthur wanted to ride out with as many men as possible and met Cenred head on but Gaius had said that a scout said that Cenred had more men than Camelot had to spare.

Morgana wasn't happy about it and was even more upset that none of her pleas about Merlin were heard.

She just had to do everything herself.

* * *

"You are worse that you were before." Morgana proclaimed. "Please Merlin, where is the saviour? Where is the man that had such a conscience that he couldn't poison me?"

"Maybe that is where I went wrong. Maybe I should have."

She shook her head. "You don't mean that."

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe I don't. Maybe I do."

"This needs to stop. You found another way. You saved Camelot. Why now help to destroy it?"

"Because Morgause is right. Uther has labelled the magical community as evil when he is the biggest evil we face. He is the one that should have to hide in the shadows."

"Even if you believe that, Arthur is a better man that his father. He always has been and always will be."

"But he has been tainted with Uther's teachings. I am meant to help him bring magic back to the land. Did you know that it is the only reason he is here? Magic was the reason his birth was possible."

Morgana thought over the new piece of information.

"What about me?" She asked. "If Camelot falls, what will happen with me?"

Merlin took her hands in his.

"Join us. We can be free. Magic will run through the halls of Camelot once more."

"At their expense." She whispered.

Merlin dropped her hands and walked away from her.

"Then as a traitor to your kind, you deserve to die."

Morgana rolled over a tomb as Merlin charged towards her.

* * *

She was grateful that Merlin was still inept when it came to fight as she managed to knock him out easily.

Morgana walked to the staff.

It was what had led to an army of the undead to join the fight for Camelot.

She raised her sword as high as she could and brought it down with all her might, just to have it bounce off the staff, leaving no mark.

Her breath quickened as she started to panic.

She had no idea how to stop it.

Morgana looked over as she heard Merlin groan.

His eyes were back to the light blue.

He quickly scrabbled up and ran towards the staff, taking the sword from Morgana's hand.

"Snæde!" He said.

It was the second time he had done magic in front of Morgana but it excitied her when she saw his eyes flash gold.

The staff broke easily in half.

Merlin leant on the sword and looked at Morgana.

He smiled before his body slumped and fell to the ground.

* * *

Merlin felt his arm being pulled harshly and smirked as he turned around to Morgana.

They were so close to each other that he could smell her perfume and their bodies where almost touching.

"Morgana, what do I owe the pleasure?" He said.

She pushed him back and he hit the wall behind him.

"I have no idea what you are playing at but I will do everything in my power to stop you and Morgause."

Merlin pushed off the wall and leant so his mouth was next to her ear.

"I would like to see you try." He whispered in a low voice.

He felt Morgana shiver underneath him.

He was in control of the situation and took the opportunity to kiss her jaw.

Merlin felt Morgana grab his jacket as he tried to pull away.

"You better be careful. A weakness like that." He started to tut.

Merlin removed Morgana's hands and walked out of the alcove.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Something is wrong."

Cenred lifted his eyebrow at her.

"You told me that taking Camelot would be easy. You said that you had inside help."

Morgause turned to him.

"And were you not close to success. Your men had almost scaled the walls. It is not my fault they were too slow. We did have inside help. I felt the staff that I gave them. It is not my fault if they were spotted and it was destroyed. "

He turned away from her slightly, not enjoying her rage being aimed at him.

"But that is what is wrong. The staff was made from the wood from the Rowan tree. Someone with magic is helping Camelot."

Cenred's brow creased.

"Why would they do that? They need reminding about who started the purge against their kind."

"The spell I have over my little puppet keeps failing."

He turned back to her.

"Is there anything you could do about it?"

"No but I will have to keep an eye on them."

* * *

"Merlin has been acting a bit odd recently." Arthur commented.

Morgana sighed with relief.

"He was actually helping with the fighting."

It was rare that she could have alone time with Arthur. They use to be inseparable when she first arrived. But duty and age caused them to drift apart.

Until Merlin came along.

Morgana had enjoyed being closer to Arthur again. It reminded her that she would always have someone that would look out for her.

"Fighting?"

Arthur turned to her.

"It was a bar fight. This guy came in and asked for more money than the woman had."

"And so you became her knight in shining armour."

"I must say, I do like playing the hero." He said with a smile.

Morgana gave him a short laugh.

"But you are the heir to the throne. Can you afford to play hero?"

"Are you feeling okay? You just sounded like my father."

The both laughed for a while.

"We need to do this more often." Arthur said, still smiling widely at her. "I have missed you. I have missed this. We used to be so close."

"I have missed this too."

* * *

Arthur had then gone on to mention about the man that saved him and Morgana was intrigued by his version of events.

Arthur had said that he didn't know who had shot the arrow and she hoped that he had.

She prayed to every god and goddess out there that it wasn't Merlin.

* * *

Morgana pushed open the door of Merlin's room and stepped inside. She hadn't been in here since Gwen's father had died. She was still suffering from the consequence of her actions.

"You're a noble."

"Excuse me." Morgana bit back.

"You can tell with you noble woman. It is all this head up shoulders back show that you have going on. Even when relaxed you still do it."

She stood there, dumbfounded by his bluntness.

The man had long hair and was unshaven and was walking around the room with a limp.

"Did you do that saving Arthur?"

"I wouldn't have if I knew he was a noble. He is even worse. He is a prince."

"You obviously have something against nobles so please enlighten me to why you hate us so much?"

"Look at you. All high and mighty as if nothing could touch you." He said waving towards Morgana. "You don't know the hardships of this world because you are too caught up in your games to notice what the people actually want."

She nodded.

"I can understand where you come from. I do see the suffering Uther has brought to Camelot."

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form the right words.

"You agree?"

"Of course. I don't like seeing the common folk suffering. But I believe there is more to it than that."

He looked down at the floor for a while before answering.

"My father was a knight for Caerleon. He died in battle." He said thoughtfully. "My mother went to the King for help but he turned her away. We were penniless."

"My father died in battle as well. Unfortunately my legal guardian is the one that sent him on his mission. So we are not so different. As I know your story, please give me the honour of your name?"

"Gwaine."

"Morgana."

"Your beauty is just how everyone has described it." He said, taking Merlin's only seat.

"Now isn't the time to charm me. Did you see the person who shot the arrow?"

Gwaine thought about it.

"It was either the thug that Arthur started on or it was Merlin. They were the only two it could have been."

Morgana sighed.

"Do you think you could keep an eye on Merlin for me? Just he … he hasn't been the same recently."

Gwaine gave her a knowing smile.

"Hasn't been the same? Are you sure it is that?"

"What else could it be?" Morgana questioned.

"I just thought that maybe the posh boys were a bit too much for you."

She was stunned to silence.

"Are they then?"

"Are who?" She said, shaking herself out of her daze.

"The posh boys are. Are just simple peasants easier to get in between the covers?"

"I have no idea what you are insinuating."

"You like Merlin. I wouldn't go as strong as love because you are still working it out but there is something there."

 _How the hell does this guy know?_ Morgana thought. _Is it really that obvious?_

"Don't worry sweetheart .Your secret is safe with me." Gwaine said with a wink.

* * *

"His saddle doesn't look secure." Uther commented.

It was easy to see which one Arthur was in the mêlée. He was one of the strongest out there but Morgana could see Uther's fears.

Arthur was wobbling about a lot and almost fell off a number of different times.

She had to help him but knew the risks of using her magic, especially so close to Uther. But she couldn't leave his side now. Not that she knew how to use her magic or any spells.

Morgana was glad that the clouds moved out of the way of the sun as she raised her hand to cover her eyes.

 _Here goes nothing._

She thought about what she wanted to happen … at it just seemed to work. Arthur stopped wobbling about and for the first time since the mêlée started, sat up straight.

Morgana turned to Uther and saw his brow creased in confusion.

"Anything the matter sire."

"Someone must have just used magic." He mumbled. "That saddle is now secure."

"Then someone is watching over him. They must have thought over the risks but decided to do it anyway. They could have saved his life. Arthur could have fallen off and been trampled. After what you did to their kind, they deserve to have mercy."

She could see Uther mulling it over.

"Maybe just this once."

Morgana slowly let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

It seemed too easy to persuade him not to send guards into the crowds. But she was glad of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"It's Morgana's birthday soon."

Morgause turned to Merlin. "Sorry?"

"The castle has been preparing for weeks. The feast is on Wednesday."

"Why have you only just mentioned this now?" She hissed.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't think it was any of your business."

Morgause clenched her hands into fists. If she didn't, she would have strangled him. "Anything else you have been keeping from me."

Merlin could think of a hundred things to tell her but knew that it would do no good."It would be a good time to strike." He said instead. "The majority of the knights and guards will be of duty. Uther usually leaves early from those sorts of events anyway."

Morgause smiled. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

* * *

The day had been a good one.

Morgana knew better than to expect anything less than a mountain of jewellery and hairbrushes but Arthur had really pushed the boat out with his gift. She picked up the dagger and looked at it for the umpteenth time that night. It was one of the most beautiful things she had seen, and it was practical as well.

The other lords sent gifts as if by automatic.

She loved that fact that Arthur had put some thought into it. Maybe Merlin had given him some advice.

Morgana's head hurt every time she thought of could feel herself falling for him but then there was the big part of him being under Morgause's spell.

The fact that Arthur was noticing that something was wrong filled her with relief. It meant that she wasn't just making it all up.

Morgana looked towards her bed but knew that sleep wouldn't come easily. It had become more often that she would only get a couple of hours before Gwen or the sun would wake her.

But it had also occurred to her that Arthur looked tired. Maybe he also wasn't sleeping.

It was worth a shot anyway and Morgana really needed something to take her mind off the Merlin problem.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Merlin stopped and spun around. "I could ask you the same thing."

Morgana sighed. It wasn't the answer she should have got but it was the answer she was expecting. His eyes were the darkest they had ever been and she was uncertain that he could get himself back. "You said yourself that Arthur isn't ready to be king yet."

Merlin smirked. "Not that he will ever become king. He doesn't know how we have had to struggle, our … I mean my kind."

Morgana stood her ground as Merlin walked towards her.

"I know what you did. It was very clever. Not many people have magic strong enough to use it without a spell."

"Shh, someone might hear you."

"Oh now you are worried. Not when you use the thing he despises in front of him."

"I had to." She said through her teeth. "Arthur could have died out there."

"Whoop dee doo, only problem is he didn't."

"You used to care about him so much."

Morgana swore that Merlin's eyes went slightly lighter before going back to almost black.

"I haven't got time for this."

Morgana passed Merlin to stand in front of him.

"Merlin please be the man that saved me. That man would know that this is wrong. That man would regret this decision."

"Then that man is weak." Merlin almost shouted. "How many times have you been forced to watch someone being murdered because of a gift they cannot help but have?"

Morgana remained silent.

"He needs to pay for their deaths."

Morgana pushed Merlin back slightly as he walked forward.

"I hate the man. You know I do. But you cannot change the kingdom this way. This will cause riot and anarchy. All of this will be for nothing." She argued.

"Get out of the way."

She shook her head.

"Get out of the way." He repeated, getting louder.

"I cannot allow you to hurt Arthur. Not like this."

Merlin stepped forward and grabbed the tops of her arms. He pulled her by them and pushed her into the wall … Or where there was meant to be a wall.

Morgana's scream caused Merlin to shake out of any daze he was in and ran down the stairs after her.

* * *

She was dying and it was his fault.

Merlin paced that the top of the stairs. He had to go down there and talk to him but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

Whatever spell was over him had seemed to disappear and Merlin was disgusted by what he had planned and did. It scared him as well. Was it really that easy to control someone so powerful?

He had to go down there. He needed to sort out this mess.

* * *

"I had thought you had forgotten about me." The dragon said when Merlin came into sight.

"I have had other things to … do."

"Like trying to kill the very man you are meant to be protecting."

Merlin stayed silent.

"You promised me that you would free me."

"And I will."

The dragon glared at Merlin. "I don't think I can take your word."

"When I get over whatever Morgause has done to me then …"

"That is why you are calling out."

Merlin gave the dragon a confused look.

"Calling out?"

"You haven't for the past few days but for a while now you have been asking anyone who hears for help."

"I didn't realise."

"The only magic that could be this strong to change you must be the dark tower. It give people the most horrible visions."

"That it did." Merlin muttered.

They stood in silence.

"I need your help."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." The dragon said, shifting slightly.

"I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I was out to kill Uther when Morgana tried to stop me. I … I thought there was a wall there but there wasn't. She is dying and I cannot watch everyone else suffer."

The dragon leant in. "Or you."

Merlin nodded.

"I cannot lose her. Not after I tried so hard to save her the first time."

"I must admit, the sorceress has become useful and maybe I was wrong about her."

Merlin felt his eyes grow.

"Are you telling me that I have been driving Morgana away just to be told that you were wrong?"

"Visions are like paintings, Merlin. We may look at the same painting but we will have different thought and conclusions about it. It may make one of us happy while the other sad. It may be the best painting in one person's eyes and the other may believe that it needs to be burnt. It is all down to the interpretation of the one receiving it. Morgana was always the question mark in the destiny."

Merlin nodded. "So will you help me?"

The dragon nodded and gave Merlin the spell he needed.

* * *

And like that the thoughts returned.

Merlin felt like it was his destiny to be the one to kill Uther Pendragon and anyone who believed his views. As soon as they came back, he was out to the forest, telling Morgause that he had made an error and she would hear of his death by the morning.

So that is how Merlin is walking down the halls, striding towards Uther's chambers again.

"And I thought you had changed."

Merlin spun around, feeling a slight déjà vu. "And I would have thought you would have learnt your lesson."

She still looked pale from her ordeal. "I did hear you. You saved me for the second time and now you have gone back to this man."

"I don't know what you are on about."

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Morgana said, taking a step towards him. "It would have been easier."

"Well I am regretting it now."

"No you don't. You love it really."

Morgana smiled up at him.

"Come on Merlin, this isn't you."

"I know." He whispered.

Morgana steps back as he starts to lean in.

"I am not buying it. You cannot use that to win me over just so you can carry on. I will not allow you to kill him."

"He is a bloody hypocrite. He is happy to condemn the use of magic but as soon as he is helpless, he is begging for our help."

"And yet you did it."

They stood in silence. The tension between them thickening.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

The magic users looked up to see Arthur walking down the halls.

"I am pretty sure Gaius told you to rest. You have been through a lot."

"I am fine." Morgana said.

"No you are not. Back to bed." Arthur said, placing his arm around her. "Merlin, I am pretty sure that my room isn't tidy by now is it?"

"No." Merlin shot at him.

"Well you better get back to it."

Arthur started to lead Morgana back to her room slowly and only picked up speed when he heard footsteps in the right direction.

* * *

"I am sorry I doubt you the first time." Arthur said as he sat down on her bed.

"If anything, I did think I was making it up to begin with."

"I am trying to keep him busy."

Morgana nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I wished I did but I don't."


	9. Chapter 9

_Penultimate chapter_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Morgana doesn't know why she is so surprised when Merlin follows her when they had decided to stop for the night.

Arthur was hell bent on helping Gwen by saving her brother, which Morgana had to admit was extremely cute and was going to tease him about it later.

They were travelling to the Castle of Fyrien and after a long day travelling, it seemed as though they had found a good place to stop.

Morgana had quickly offered her services to go and get firewood. She had been on a horse all day and wanted to get away from Merlin. He had been giving her looks all day that unsettled her.

"What do you want?"

"Arthur sent me. He wanted to make sure you were okay."

Morgana smiled. "How very thoughtful of him. He does know that I can look after myself."

"Well he cares for you."

"That is true."

Merlin picked up a stick and started to drag it along the forest floor.

"He cares for you too, you know. And Gwen. And me. We all care for you. We are your friends. It may not seem it but we have always been loyal to you."

Merlin looked up. "Why are you saying that?"

Morgana took a deep breath before continuing.

"Because I don't understand why you would reveal your magic to me and poison yourself to become this person. I can understand why you didn't tell me about your magic when I found out mine. I am in a position that Uther would believe anything that falls out of my mouth and hysterical and I probably would have blamed you for everything rather than find out that it was a gift."

"Do you think I want to be like this? I have thoughts. They are awful thoughts. I have lost count of how many different ways I could kill Uther and Arthur. But then you are always there to stop me and they start to go away."

Morgana watched as Merlin's face softened.

"You asked me why I didn't let you die when I pushed you down the stairs." He lifted his hand up to stop her from interrupting him. "It may have been an accident but I will take full responsibility for it. Anyway the reason I didn't was because after it happened … my mind … it was like when fog lifts to welcome a beautiful day. Everything just seemed so clear. I fell out of what Morgause had done to me because of you. Every time I am around you, it happens. Not as much as it did then. I try and think of you as much as possible because it directs my thought process off killing. You know I am not a killer."

"I know." She whispered, trying to take it all in.

* * *

"This is your puppet." Cenred hissed, pointing at Merlin.

"You don't see his worth."

"No I don't. He is not anything I thought he would be. He is pathetic. Have you seen him? He wouldn't be able to hurt a fly."

"He poisoned himself to save my sister."

"Sister?" Both Merlin and Cenred said, at the same time.

"Morgana is my sister."

Merlin closed his eyes, realising a few things.

It was the only reason he was alive. Morgana had obviously asked her to save him and she would do anything for her. It also made sense to why she wanted Morgana on her side.

"I can now see why we have failed." Cenred said bring Merlin out of his thoughts.

"He is Prince Arthur's manservant. There is no one better placed to know of Uther's plans other than Uther's own personal manservant, but then he doesn't like to meddle as this one did."

They both turned to Merlin.

"So why hasn't he succeeded?" Cenred said, starting to circle him. "If he is so close to Uther and Arthur, why are they still living and breathing?"

Morgause looked to Merlin.

"As stupid as I think he is, he does have a point?"

Cenred smiled at Merlin before giving a offended look to Morgause.

"Circumstances." Merlin replied.

"Like what?"

"Ever since Uther's madness, they have upped the security. The guard has been doubled and are more regular."

"I am pretty sure your instructions were to kill Uther and Arthur Pendragon no matter what the cost."

"I would have thought you would have wanted me to successfully kill both of them rather than just one." Merlin shot back.

Morgause started to walk towards him. "Arthur would be upset over his father's death. He wouldn't be as strong as he is now. Uther would be devastated by Arthur's death. I believe that he would never be able to recover."

She was now right in front of Merlin and he couldn't help but swallow.

"How about we do what he is capable of?" Cenred suggested.

Morgause turned to him.

"That isn't such a bad suggestion."

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Arthur shouted after Merlin. "I told you to move and you just stood there. I told you to get Morgana and Gwen out of there. You disobeyed an order."

"Like you haven't before." He muttered.

"I heard that. What is up with you? This was a rescue mission and you almost jeopardise it."

"What is going on?" Elyan whispered to his sister.

"It's a long story. Will tell you when we get back."

"Well we did rescue him. Mission accomplished." Merlin retorted.

Arthur ran forward and grabbed the back of his jacket. He pulled hard on it and Merlin turned around to face him.

"Tell me what she did to you."

Merlin looked at him blankly.

"She must have done something to you. This isn't you. You are an idiot but not that much of one. Why did you stay by her side rather than run?"

"I don't know. I froze."

Arthur let him go.

"I think the true question is why wasn't she interrogating you? Hmm, it seemed as though you three were having a pleasant chat."

Merlin tried staring Arthur down but instead turned and started walking again, taking long strides.

"We should be getting back. Your father will be wondering where you are."

Arthur went to follow after him when he felt an arm on his.

"Leave it." Morgana said. "Let's talk when we get back."

He huffed in frustration.

"Arthur please. Don't do something stupid now. We will sort this."

He didn't want to let it go. He knew he was so close in finding out what was wrong.

But he did anyway. They needed to all be behind it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Last chapter._

 _I hope you are all well._

 _Thank you to everyone that has favourite/followed/reviewed. It is really_ _appreciated for all your support._

 _This story is left slightly open ended and you can make your own assumptions on how it ends as I do not plan to do a squeal._

 _Starting next week To Kill A King will be published so anyone waiting on the Changes timeline will be getting the penultimate story of that._

 _Thank you all once more and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Arthur please calm down."

"Calm down? I almost had it out of him." Arthur shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Gwen said as she entered the room.

Morgana and Arthur turned to look at her at the same time.

"I am sorry. I have forgotten my place." She started to ramble.

"No it's fine." Arthur said softly.

"Just your father has put more guards around everywhere. I don't think he like that fact that you left especially when he found out that you had been captured by Cenred."

"How did he find that out?"

Gwen put her hands up. "I haven't said a word."

Morgana sighed into a chair.

"What is that all about?" Arthur said, noticing Morgana.

"You may think he is an idiot and a coward but Merlin has been protecting you since he got here. I don't know why so don't ask me. I believe that somehow he … he gets through … the spell or whatever she did to him seems to wear off. If Morgause has a plan, she would believe that she could trust him. Maybe that is what they were talking about. Maybe he told your father so you remain in Camelot and are safe."

Arthur creased his brow.

"Gaius had said he was more resilient than we think."

Morgana thought about telling them. Telling them about his magic.

"I just would be ready if we find out something that we wished we didn't." She said.

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"Are you suggesting magic?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin wouldn't be able to keep that a secret. He is useless."

"But going back to Gaius, I cannot believe that he hasn't seen any change in Merlin. I mean he lives with him." Gwen mentioned.

The nobles turned to her.

"I saw him earlier and just asked him if he had noticed anything different with Merlin. He said that he hadn't noticed anything."

"Maybe he doesn't want to see him to be any different." Morgana said.

"Then he won't give us any help." Arthur added.

They sat in silence.

"You know when we had those peace talks and I was enchanted and fell in love with Vivian, what stopped that spell?"

Gwen started to go red.

Arthur reworded the question. "What is stronger than any spell?"

"True love." Gwen said, looking at Arthur.

Arthur smiled at her.

 _I have thoughts. They are awful thoughts ... But then you are always there to stop me and they start to go away…. I fell out of what Morgause had done to me because of you. Every time I am around you, it happens. Not as much as it did then. I try and think of you as much as possible because it directs my thought process off killing._

Morgana quickly stood up.

"Sorry I have to go."

She could have hit herself for not realising it earlier.

She ran out of the room. Morgana walked as quickly as she could around the corridors and ran when there were no guards around.

Arthur had sent Merlin to clean out the stables to try and keep him as busy as possible. She had hoped that he had finished and had washed as she headed towards the physician's chambers.

As she came to the stairs, Merlin came down them. Morgana stopped him where he was.

"I have been so stupid."

Merlin gave her a confused look.

"You have been giving me the answer all this time."

He tried to keep up with her but only realised what she was going on about when she rose up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"True love." Gwen said, looking at Arthur.

Arthur smiled at her.

That was how she had got him out of his enchantment. It felt good that he knew who his true love was and he knew he was never going to let her go. It didn't matter to him that at this moment that he couldn't marry her. He could do that when he was king.

He was distracted by Morgana standing up quickly.

"Sorry I have to go."

Both Arthur and Gwen watched her go.

"Where is she going?" Arthur asked.

Gwen shrugged.

They sat for a few minutes before getting up to follow her and reached the door at the same time.

Arthur opened it and held it open. "Come on we don't want to lose her." He said, urging her on.

They hoped that they were going into the right direction and quickly caught up with her.

They stopped suddenly. Arthur looked at Gwen before looking back to the scene in front of them. They were gobsmacked even though it made so much sense.

Morgana let him go and watched as his eyes as they turned gold, as if he was going knew that once this was all over she would get him to teach her everything he knew about magic.

Merlin stumbled for a bit before he got his bearings.

"Hey."

"Hey." Morgana repeated, smiling up at him.

He shakes his head and wobbled slightly.

"You alright?"

"What happened?" Merlin asked. "I remember being in the council chamber but then it is all fuzzy."

Morgana's smile dropped slightly.

Arthur walked up and spoilt the moment.

"We will explain everything when we get back to my room."

* * *

"I am extremely grateful."

Merlin looked up at her.

"I am glad you found another way. I wouldn't have wanted to turn against Camelot. I may hate Uther but that doesn't mean I would want to go against my home. Arthur and Gwen wouldn't have deserved that. They had treated me well." Morgana explained.

He nodded.

"What about me?"

"Well I haven't known you long."

"Great, thanks. You might as well have told me that I meant nothing to you."

She pushed him playfully.

"You mean a lot to me. Just because I haven't known you long doesn't mean that I don't care for you."

"I had always thought that he was wrong about you."

Morgana smiled.

"How did you manage to free him without him taking his revenge?"

"I bargained with him." He said. "I knew he was going to do something. I saw in the Crystal of Neahtid. And also he had been under that castle for over 20 years. You would build up some strong feelings."

She hummed in agreement.

"I said that I would try and get Arthur to accept magic before he becomes king. Hopefully if he does then when he becomes king, Albion can be born sooner."

"We still have Morgause to deal with though."

"Let her try and kill them. She won't succeed."

"I am glad you are so certain."

"Well we will do it as we should have done from the start."

Morgana turned to him. "How's that?"

"Together." Merlin said, giving her a quick kiss.


End file.
